Why You Gotta Be So Mean?
by treesinthestarlight
Summary: Songfic. Fionna confides in Marshall Lee that her friends have turned their back on her, including Cake just to be popular. Marshall Lee has another idea. Rated K


**One-shot :) Hope you like! Fionna and Marshall Lee are in highschool, and Marshall is human. **

**Disclaimer: Adventure Time isn't mine.**

Fionna ran into his arms. She was crying. Marshall Lee hugged her. "Fionna, why are you crying?" he asked.

She looked up. Her once crystal blue eyes were now puffy and bloodshot. "They-they threw their stuff at me and they cut my skin with their scissors and.." she couldn't get the words out. Marshall Lee looked at her clothes. They were stained with blood. His hands were, as well.

"Fionna, who did this to you?" Marshall replied. Fionna said in between tears, "That little monster, Jennifer the Ice Queen, even Cake turned her back on me!" Marshall looked at her.

"Fionna. You're stronger than they are. You are from the land of Aaa, I'm from the Land of Aaa….maybe I can prove it to you with a song…"

He ran out the door. Fionna cried the whole night and she didn't even both to care if Marshall Lee still cared about her or not.

The next day, she didn't bother to go to school. But her parents nagged her so she had to.

When she walked inside, Marshall Lee handed her a guitar and gave her a microphone. "You're going to sing this song at lunch. The principal approved," he said. Fionna wiped her nose but nodded.

At lunch, a stage was set up in the cafeteria. The 'Ice Queen' and Cathy, aka Cake, watched Fionna go up the stage. They snickered along with the other popular kids. Fionna pretended not to notice.

"This is for all my special friends who threw things at me and cut my body open yesterday," Fionna smiled. The 'Ice Queen' widened her eyes.

Fionna began playing the guitar.

_You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded  
You, pickin' on the weaker man_

At this point, Cake stood up straight getting ready to protest. But Marshall Lee stopped her. "Not so hot now that you're being told off, huh?" Cathy flushed and sat back down, her arms crossed.

_Well, you can take me down with just one single blow  
But you don't know what you don't know_

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation_  
_You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them_  
_I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you_  
_I just wanna feel okay again_

_I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold_  
_But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road_  
_And you don't know what you don't know_

The 'Ice Queen' stood up and ranted. "She's lying! She's lip-syncing! There's someone behind the curtain!" Fionna stopped strumming and pulled the curtain back to show that there wasn't anyone behind it. She smiled triumphantly. "What was that, Jen? Is that lies I hear?" everybody gasped. They all knew Jennifer as kind and loving. Guess someone never told them the memo. Cathy shook her head. Fionna continued with her song:

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game_  
_With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening_  
_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things_  
_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing_

_But all you are is mean_  
_All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life_  
_And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

_But someday I'll be living in a big old city_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah_  
_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_  
_Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
_Why you gotta be so mean?_

Everyone gave her a standing ovation. The principal did, too. Cake walked up on stage. "I'm sorry, Fi. Really I am. I just wanted to fit in, that's all," Cake said. Fionna smiled. "Apology accepted, Cake!" They both hugged. Marshall Lee went on stage and hugged Fionna. "Guess know no one's ever messing with you now, huh?" he smiled.

Fionna kissed him in return.


End file.
